El pianista
by Ill Scrittore della Arcana
Summary: Un dolor la atormentaba y al parecer no tenia escapatoria, pero una canción la hizo sanar, y el pianista la hizo conocer el amor. NaMa (NatsuxMavis) UA Advertidos.


_**El pianista.**_

_**Escrito por**_

_**Ill Scrittore Della Arcana**_

El atardecer se encontraba en su apogeo.

El sol se encaminaba de forma lenta escondiéndose del horizonte apagándose su luz de forma lenta a cada instante que pasaba.

La gente desde la tierra observaba aquello como una señal cotidiana y se apresuraban a llegar a sus casas, algunos para descansar junto a la familia, otros para llegar a su hogar después de un dia de labores, todos siempre al pendiente hacia el cielo para no exponerse a aquel oscuro manto.

Pero a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Por las calles sin rumbo aparente Mavis Vermillion corría sin mirar tan siquiera, chocando contra las personas pero sin emitir una disculpa tan siquiera seguía con aquella carrera.

Sus ojos estaban completamente fijos hacia al frio suelo de concreto los cuales dejaban un pequeño sendero de lagrimas que marcaban su trayecto.

Lagrimas que se producían sin fin aparente, pequeñas gotas de agua que eran creadas a base de un solo sentimiento que marcaba su penuria.

La tristeza era la causante de su agonía.

A casi al final de la tarde le habían comunicado aquella noticia con la cual iniciaría su cadena de desgracias.

Su madre había fallecido de un ataque hacia el corazón.

Algo natural según la condición en la que ella se encontraba.

Hace años su marido la había abandonado por ser un mujeriego sin escrúpulo alguno, agotando el dinero que ella poseía para complacer a varias mujeres, no a ella ni a su hija, si no para las amantes de tenia.

Además de ser la única a cargo de una gran empresa, la soledad y la administración de esta le fueron una pesada carga para ella.

Aunque ella daba lo que podía para lograr que se recuperara el dolor finalmente prevaleció.

Pero aunque el dolor era grande se escondía una segunda apuñalada a su alma.

Por ser la única heredera de una gran compañía y en gran medida por ser una mujer, quien sabe si por las políticas o la codicia de mas poder.

Ella con un hombre de fortuna debía matrimonio contraer.

Pero sin tener aunque sea una única opción o un libre albedrio de elegir.

Los altos mandos de la compañía ya habían encontrado al perfecto candidato para ella.

Zeref se hacia llamar.

La clase de hombre si por de esa forma se podía llamar, la clase que quería evitar.

Al igual que su progenitor, era un egocéntrico y un mujeriego

Gastando el dinero de su fortuna en mujeres y galones de alcohol.

Un clásico estereotipo de alguien criado con las antiguas reglas de la clase acomodada.

Un ser que solo piensa en el dinero y en el poder como las partes clave de la felicidad, y las mujeres solo como unos simples objetos para la servidumbre y para saciar su apetito sexual.

Pero todo lo mantenía oculto tras una lujosa y fina mascara.

En la vida publica el fingía ser alguien humilde que se preocupa por los demás sin importar la clase social y que piensa que el dinero no es todo lo que significa la vida.

Engañaba a todos los que le rodeaban pero con ella no lo lograba.

Pero tarde o temprano con aquel monstruo se tendría que casar.

Y por el mismo infierno que su madre experimentó tendría que cruzar.

A pesar del cansancio el seguía a gran carrera sin un rumbo aparente, intentando en vano poder escapar de las vivencias crueles que en un futuro le esperaban.

Al final no pudo mas, sus piernas ya no recibían sus comandos y se sentó en el primer sitio en el que encontró.

Se sentó y su mirada de nueva cuenta bajó hacia el suelo, dejando caer de forma abundante lagrimas de tristeza y dolor las cuales caían como un alud.

Sus cabellos de un color rubio pero claro bajaron cubriendo su rostro, y así su soledad.

Nada definitivamente le podría consolar o ayudar.

De repente algo llegó a sus oídos.

Un sonido suave se esparcía con gran rapidez debido al viento nocturno.

Suave y lenta en partes, una canción que comenzó a desaparecer en ella la sensación de tristeza que se encontraba en su corazón.

La melodía la llenó poco a poco de nostalgia retornándola a un lejano pasado.

La regresaba a su casa ubicada en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad.

Una habitación de un color blanco con bordes dorados, un lugar donde solo se encontraba un piano del mismo color de la pared, no era un instrumento nuevo pero aun mantenía aquella limpieza como si fuera hecho apenas el dia de ayer.

En aquel piano, su madre le tocaba una y otra vez la melodía que ella estaba escuchando en aquel momento.

Aquella sonata le era tocada cuando se encontraba sumida en la tristeza y que al final una sonrisa se le quedaba plasmada.

Se limpió las ultimas lagrimas que habían encontrado un lugar en sus ojos y se levantó de donde se hallaba observando finalmente donde sus pasos la había llevado.

Era uno de los diversos parques que se encontraban distribuidos en la ciudad, la noche al final ya había caído sobre la tierra y los faroles del parque se encontraban encendidos para alumbrar el camino a los habitantes que disfrutaban de aquel paisaje en la noche.

De forma lenta se levantó de su asiento y siendo atraída por la canción se encaminó a un sitio desconocido.

Poco a poco la tonada se hizo más y más notoria conforme ella se acercaba.

Pronto se detuvo a unos pocos metros del causante de la melodía.

Se encontraba en una rotonda adentro del parque, ocho faroles se encontraban alrededor de la rotonda regalándole gran luz a esta y en el centro un kiosco en el cual su interior un piano el cual era la fuente de la música que sonaba con gran fervor esparciéndose por el viento.

Pero su mirada no se concentró en el instrumento, si no, en el músico que tocaba.

Al observarlo detenidamente, su rostro se tiñó de un color carmesí

Era un hombre joven, probablemente de su misma edad o mayor por pocos años, vestido con un traje de gala, y corbata negra.

Un cabello de color rosado que alborotado se balanceaba al ritmo de la música y el viento

Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados pero no impedía tocar las teclas adecuadas para entonar aquella melodía además que sus labios formaban una gran sonrisa que se esparcía de oreja a oreja, notándose que disfrutaba de que hacia.

Tocaba el piano con total dedicación y esfuerzo.

Ella solo disfrutando el sonido de la música, mantenía sus ojos verde esmeralda incrustados en el joven pianista hasta que sin remedio alguno la canción concluyó.

Al culminar la interpretación, el joven pianista se levantó de su asiento abriendo por fin sus ojos y mostrándoselos al público.

Sus ojos no eran algo común, aun con la luz iluminando su cuerpo completamente era difícil describirlos, eran unos ojos de un color negro de los cuales era difícil observar de donde terminaba la retina y el iris iniciaba, aquellos orbes parecían mas dos fragmentos del oscuro vacío sin ninguna luz que se filtrara en ellos.

Sin embargo, el sonreía abiertamente como si nada, no importaba el color de sus ojos, lo que verdaderamente importaba era la persona que los tenia.

Al culminar la canción, los demás presentes no se hicieron esperar y el silencio causado por la canción que había terminado fue remplazada de forma casi inmediata por el sonar de los aplausos dirigidos al joven.

Este aun con la sonrisa marcada en su rostro se dio vuelta para mirar a los presentes y comenzó con una reverencia agradeciéndoles que habían escuchado su sonata.

Al voltear su mirada a los demás presentes, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, ambos quedaron petrificados.

Observando los ojos del uno al otro sin ninguna tregua o descanso.

Pronto, el sonrojo de las mejillas de la joven se intensificó más y desvió su mirada de la del músico más por pena que por algo más.

Se dio media vuelta y con paso elegante, digno de una señorita de alta sociedad comenzó a caminar por el mismo sendero de donde vino.

El solo le miró hasta que por las tinieblas de la noche la perdió de su vista.

Pero seguía siempre con una sonrisa.

Desde aquella noche se formó una rutina.

Ella siempre acudía al parque a escuchar las melodías y canciones que tocaba con felicidad y entusiasmo.

El al observar en el publico se esforzaba mas en su melodía y la felicidad que sentía estando aquella joven junto a el se incrementaba.

En acabo de una semana, ambos se habían enamorado, a no ser que la atracción mutua fue antes.

Después de cada función que el realizaba, cuando los faros del parque se apagaban al final, ellos aprovechaban perfectamente aquella oscuridad.

Besándose de forma apasionada y comiéndose a base de besos y caricias.

Ella había olvidado la tristeza que antes la atormentaba, y el encontraba otra razón para tocar el piano y a lo cual dedicarse en su vida.

Desafortunadamente la felicidad de ambos, mucho tiempo más no iba a durar.

La gente hablaba y los rumores de forma lenta se esparcían por toda la ciudad.

Pronto, aquellas palabras a los odios de Zeref fueron a llegar.

Su furia fue notoria tirando y destruyendo todo a su paso al escuchar semejante blasfemia.

No creía que la hija única, heredera de una gran empresa y su futura esposa fuera objeto de aquel asqueroso chisme de las masas y más, en un parque en medio del anochecer, uniendo sus labios y quien sabe más entregaba a aquel vulgar pianista de clase baja.

Una plaga, un insecto, eso era lo que el veía en el pianista, un bicho vulgar el cual iba a erradicar.

La noche de aquel dia de forma lenta o rápida llegó y el joven pianista, aun con su traje puesto esperaba en el sitio de siempre a su amada.

Siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperándola impaciente.

Quería tocar sus suaves labios y sus ojos esmeralda poder observar.

Sin embargo tan adentro estaba en su pensamiento que no notó a alguien postrarse detrás de el.

El silencio del parque se rompió bruscamente con un sonido sordo pero fulminante en el manto negro de la noche.

Con sus ojos de color rojo Zeref observaba de forma fría el cadáver del amante de su prometida, teniendo cuidado de que la sangre del cuerpo no fuera a ensuciar sus zapatos de ante.

Así lo observó hasta que de repente, ella por fin apareció.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron al observar aquella terrible escena.

Su prometido con un revolver en mano.

Observando de forma detenida el cadáver de su amado.

Antes de que pudiera decir o entonar cualquier ruido o palabra, Zeref Se acercó y le cubrió la boca observándole, su mirada fría había cambiado.

Ahora sus ojos rojos solo tenían una cosa plasmada.

Muerte.

Con una voz lenta, llena de veneno la amenazó.

Si le hablaba a la policía o cancelara la boda.

Este se cobraría también su vida y con todo lo que ella poseía se quedaría.

El miedo se apoderó de ella.

No pudo hacer o decir nada más.

Los días pasaron como una brisa el dia de la boda llegó.

Mavis se encontraba sola en un cuarto en la iglesia.

Se observaba detenidamente hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Un hermoso vestido de novia completamente blanco adornaba su cuerpo.

Un velo de seda cubría tanto su rostro como su tristeza.

Sentía como si su mundo se hubiera acabado.

Y como aquel músico.

Su corazón se hubiera llevado.

Al recordarlo, su sonrisa, su melodía, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Poco a poco aquel blanco vestido se comenzó a manchar.

No podía hacerlo, una decisión tomó de forma inmediata.

Si no fuera aquel pianista el que la acompañara al altar.

Una sonata propia ella iba a realizar.

La canción de la muerte, la primera y la última que entonará.

Horas después en la iglesia las horas pasaban poco a poco y la novia seguía sin aparecer.

Zeref presentía que algo aquella mujer había hecho para impedir la boda.

Con furia y desespero ordenó a todos buscarla por cielo mar y tierra.

Al atravesar la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba, sus miradas bajaron con tristeza al ver aquella escena.

Se encontraba su cuerpo ya sin vida en el piso de la habitación.

Una daga tenía clavada en el corazón y debajo del cuerpo el charco de sangre se expandía por el piso.

Pero en el cuerpo se encontró algo más.

Junto a la daga una hoja de papel se posaba a lado.

Una nota con una ultima petición.

Esta decía que lo único que desea era ser enterrada en la misma fosa que el.

Aquel músico del cual se había enamorad., quería aunque no en vida, estar siempre a su lado.

La boda al final terminó siendo un funeral.

Colocaron con cuidado el ataúd de la joven junto al del músico.

Y fueron ambos sepultados en el mismo lugar.

Natsu Dragneel y Mavis Vermillion.

Dos amantes, un destino cruel.

Eso fue lo escrito en la lapida que daba titulo al lugar donde podrían descansar en paz.

Aunque en la tierra la tristeza abundaba en aquel lugar.

En el más allá se celebraba una boda.

En los cielos su matrimonio y su amor pudieron consumar.

Ella con el mismo vestido que tenia en vida y el con su traje de pianista.

Juntos y dispuestos a estar juntos por la eternidad.

Y nadie los podría separar.

Aquella mujer con dinero y el pianista callejero.

Su propia canción crearon en el cielo.

La canción que expresaba

Su amor eterno.

**Finale.**

_**Notas del autor: Ciaossu, hola a todos y bienvenido a el primer fic NaMa (NatsuxMavis) de mi mente y tal vez de fanfiction, no lo se jajaja, bueno chicos y chicas espero que esta pareja rara les halla gustado, jeje no se, se me ocurrió hacer un fic de esta pareja, amo las parejas crack.**_

_**Y mañana o el sábado tendré una historia NaMa, pero ubicada en el mundo Fairy Tail que este fue un UA (Universo Alterno) por si les interesa.**_

_**Si les gustó reviews por favor que hacen que pueda escribir estas cosas jajajaja, favoritos y demás, si quieren una pareja crack pídanmela y hare el fic que estoy como Sebastian, me piden algo y lo cumplo.**_

_**Yes Mi Lord.**_

_**Bueno, por hoy me despido como lo hago.**_

_**Hoy me despido con un Arrivedeci.**_

_**Ciao Ciao.**_


End file.
